


Türchen 17 - Rotes Tuch

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian tanzt gerne. Roman offensichtlich nicht. Trotzdem hat Julian sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit Roman zu tanzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 17 - Rotes Tuch

**Author's Note:**

> Für ladytonic. Dein Ursprungswunsch war Neukreutz, das hatte ich aber so oft auf dem Zettel, dass ich ein paar Alternativwünsche nehmen musste und da du eh einen sehr schönen angegeben hast, habe ich mich für diese beiden für dich entschieden :D

**Wortzahl:** 2826  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

 

Eigentlich ist es ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Julian fährt zum Training, zieht sich um, trainiert, redet mit den anderen Mitspielern, bezeichnet den Trainer in Gedanken kurz als Schinder, dann geht es unter die Dusche und dort ist es dann doch ein bisschen anders wie sonst.  
Roman steht ihm gegenüber – der Schweizer Roman. Der gutaussehende Roman. Der verdammt gutaussehende Roman. Auch noch normal. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Julian ein paar Mal öfter zu ihm sieht als er sollte.

Vielleicht war es einer dieser Blicke, die zu viel waren. Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat, gewissermaßen. Er sieht Roman ja nicht zum ersten Mal nackt, stellt auch nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass er richtig attraktiv ist. Aber zum ersten Mal fasst er einen Entschluss.  
Roman soll sein Tanzpartner werden.

Der Torwart bekommt davon nichts mit. Wie denn auch? Er hat ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Julians Blick immer wieder etwas zu lange auf ihm ruht.  
So steht er nichtsahnend unter der Dusche, der Schaum läuft über seinen Rücken, Julian verfolgt die Bahnen mit seinen Blicken und fragt sich, wie zum Teufel er es schaffen soll, diesen Mann dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu tanzen.

~*~*~

Fragen. Wenn man etwas will, muss man danach fragen.

Nachdem Julian den Entschluss ein paar Tage lang ruhen ließ und dann feststellte, dass er ihn immer noch nicht verworfen hat, macht er sich an die Umsetzung. Okay, er will mit Roman einen Tanzkurs machen, da ist es am einfachsten, ihn einfach zu fragen, ob er Bock darauf hätte.

Seine Chance ist gekommen, als mehrere Jungs aus der Mannschaft gemeinsam essen gehen und sie beide sich einfach anhängen. Sie sind beide Neulinge, haben noch keine feste Gruppe, da gehen sie immer dort mit, wo es sich gerade ergibt.  
Neulinge... Inzwischen sind sowohl er als auch Roman schon fast ein halbes Jahr hier. Verglichen mit den Jahren, die so manch anderer Spieler schon hier verbracht hat, ist das allerdings nichts.  
Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant findet Julian sich plötzlich neben Roman wieder. Auch das ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie die Neulinge sind – die alten Freunde unterhalten sich miteinander und sie bleiben übrig. Findet Julian nachvollziehbar – und im Moment extrem praktisch.

Fragen. Einfach fragen. Sie haben im Moment eh kein Gesprächsthema.

„Ich bräuchte einen Tanzpartner für einen Tanzkurs. Hättest du Lust?“

Romans Reaktion ist zuerst absolut nichtssagend. Er mustert ihn eindringlich – und vor allem schweigend.  
Dann grinst er schief.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen.“

Julian kann nicht erwidern, dass man deshalb einen Tanzkurs macht, weil man eben nicht tanzen kann. Plötzlich beschleunigt Roman und reiht sich bei dem Grüppchen vor ihnen ein.

~*~*~

Den zweiten Versuch startet Julian in der Kabine. Roman will an ihm vorbeihuschen, er packt ihn jedoch am Arm und zwingt ihn so dazu, bei ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„Für einen Tanzkurs muss man nicht tanzen können. Das lernt man dort.“

Romans Blick ist gehetzt. Für eine Sekunde sieht er Julian direkt an, dann huschen seine Augen hin und her.  
Kann er nicht einfach zusagen? Julian mag es, wie sich sein Oberarm anfühlt. Und dieses Gefühl bestätigt noch mal seinen Entschluss – Roman muss sein Tanzpartner werden.

„Das ist nicht lustig.“  
„Was? Das Tanzen?“

Ganz leicht schüttelt Roman seinen Kopf – so leicht, dass Julian nicht weiß, ob das nun ein Nein sein soll. Eine weitere Antwort bekommt er jedoch auch nicht, Roman macht sich los und geht hinüber zu seinem Platz.

~*~*~

Diesmal fängt Julian Roman auf dem Parkplatz ab.

Eigentlich wäre Romans Verhalten eine klare Angelegenheit: Er will wohl einfach nicht mit ihm tanzen. Aber solange Julian keine direkte Absage bekommt, lässt er nicht locker.  
Er kann einfach nicht. Der Gedanke, mit Roman zu tanzen, hat sich bei ihm festgesetzt.

Warum auch nicht? Roman wäre ein toller Tanzpartner. Und da geht Julian nicht nur vom Optischen aus, wobei das bei Roman schon Grund genug wäre. Eigentlich verstehen sie sich ja auch recht gut, haben recht schnell einen Draht zueinander gefunden.  
Leider ist der Draht noch nicht so gut, dass Julian versteht, warum Roman immer abhaut, sobald es um dieses Thema geht.

Lange muss Julian nicht warten, Roman verlässt ebenfalls ziemlich zügig das Gebäude und steuert auf die Autos zu. Doch dann sieht er Julian neben seinem Auto stehen und hält kurz inne.  
Weglaufen kann er diesmal nicht. Es sei denn, er will zu Fuß nach Hause.  
Scheint er auch zu realisieren. Er setzt sich wieder in Gang und kommt auf ihn zu. Sein Lächeln ist gezwungen, er sperrt schon aus einigen Metern Entfernung sein Auto auf.

„Und? Wie sieht es aus mit Tanzkurs?“

Roman öffnet die Fahrertüre, er wirft seinen Kosmetikbeutel auf die Beifahrerseite. Dann wendet er sich Julian zu, hält den Blick dabei gesenkt. Die Fahrertüre ist immer noch offen. Er will kurzen Prozess machen.

„Mein Tanzanzug ist leider in der Wäsche.“  
„Kein Problem. Ich kann warten.“

Wieder lächelt Roman sein schiefes Lächeln. Dann steigt er einfach ein und fährt los. Dabei hat er es so eilig, dass er sich nicht einmal anschnallt.

~*~*~

Der nächste Ort, an dem Julian versucht, eine Zusage von Roman zu bekommen, ist Romans Wohnung. Scheinbar traut Roman ihm diese Abgebrühtheit nicht zu, sonst hätte er ihn nie und nimmer zu sich nach Hause eingeladen.  
Eigentlich ist Julian auch nicht so abgebrüht. Normalerweise würde er sich auch mit FIFA spielen zufrieden geben. Aber er will endlich eine Zusage und vielleicht erfährt er, was Roman denkt, wenn sie ungestört sind.

Eine Weile lang lässt Julian ihm seinen Frieden. Sie spielen gegeneinander, viel zu reden gibt es da eh nicht. Doch als sie eine Partie beenden, findet Julian, dass seine Schonfrist jetzt vorüber sein muss.

„Du wolltest mir noch Bescheid sagen wegen dem Tanzkurs.“

Wie reagiert Roman? Springt er aus dem Fenster? (Er wohnt Gott sei dank im Parterre.) Erdrosselt er ihn mit einem Kabel? (Zum Glück hat er kabellose Controller.) Verbannt er ihn aus seiner Wohnung und beendet ihre Freundschaft?

Nichts dergleichen. Er kontert mit einer Frage.

„Warum bist du so scharf darauf? Warum willst du unbedingt diesen Tanzkurs machen?“

Oh. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet.  
Aber die Antwort darauf kann er bekommen. Sie ist nicht geheim – Julian hat sie einfach nur als 'für Roman unwichtig' eingestuft.

„Es ist für meine Oma.“

Roman legt den Controller beiseite, dann wendet er sich ihm zu. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit liegt nun auf Julian – er will wohl die komplette Geschichte.  
Julian räuspert sich, dann beginnt er seine Erzählung.

„Sie war Tänzerin. Keine bekannte, große Tänzerin, aber sie hat zusammen mit meinem Opa nebenbei in einem Tanztheater gearbeitet – sie hat neben ihrem Beruf die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, zu tanzen.“

Ja, diese Geschichte ist nicht geheim. Trotzdem fällt es ihm schwer, darüber zu reden. Roman ist jetzt der erste, der sie hört – seine Familie weiß einen Teil davon, aber auch nur, weil sie dabei waren oder es von jemand anderem gehört haben.

„Ich war früher viel bei ihr. Und sie hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich für das, was ich liebe, immer Zeit finden muss. So wie sie eben für das Tanzen. Aber das, was ich liebe, ist Fußball und das ist mein Lebensmittelpunkt. Also habe ich mir etwas gesucht, was die Lücken füllt – etwas, für das ich neben dem Fußball Zeit finden muss. Ich habe mich für das gleiche entschieden wie meine Oma.“  
„Liebst du das Tanzen?“

Julian zuckt erst mit den Schultern, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.  
Erst ein paar Sekunden nach Romans Einhaken wird ihm bewusst, was das bedeutet. Er ist immer noch hier – er ist nicht geflüchtet. Stattdessen fragt er sogar genauer nach.  
Selbst wenn er keine Zusage von ihm bekommt, ist das hier etwas richtig Schönes. Denn Roman interessiert sich für seine Geschichte.

„Meine Oma hat mir das Tanzen beigebracht und... Es ist ganz nett. Nicht das Größte von der Welt, zumindest nicht für mich, aber schon in Ordnung. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich meiner Oma damit eine Freude machen würde.“  
„Und? Tut es das? Oder...“

Romans Blick wird plötzlich zerknirscht, man sieht ihm an, was ihm gerade eingefallen ist.  
Julian beantwortet seine stumme Frage durch ein ganz leichtes Nicken, dann bestätigt er das noch einmal mit Worten.

„Als sie gestorben ist, habe ich mir vorgenommen, ganz besonders darauf zu achten, dass ich Zeit für das Tanzen finde. Deshalb mache ich einmal im Jahr einen neuen Tanzkurs. Dieses Jahr bin ich spät dran – es geht auf das Jahresende zu und ich habe immer noch keinen Tanzkurs gemacht.“

So. Nun ist es raus.  
Und Roman... Er ist immer noch da. Mehr als das. Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht, es sieht danach aus, als würde er lächeln wollen, sich aber nicht trauen, weil sie gerade eben noch über den Tod seiner Großmutter gesprochen haben.

„Hättest du mir das mal gleich gesagt... Ich dachte, das soll ein blöder Scherz sein.“

Nun, wo die Worte ausgesprochen sind, kann Roman sein Lächeln nicht weiter unterdrücken. Es ist ein erleichtertes Lächeln, man sieht ihm tatsächlich, dass ihm ein Stern vom Herzen gefallen ist.

„Neee. Ist für meine Oma.“  
„Für deine Oma mache ich gerne mit.“

~*~*~

Julian hat endlich einen Tanzpartner. Und noch dazu einen richtig attraktiven... Er ist froh, dass Roman nicht nachgefragt hat, warum er ausgerechnet ihn als Tanzpartner wollte – er wollte nur wissen, ob Julian nicht ohne Tanzpartner gehen kann und das hat er verneint. Entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, natürlich sind in dem Kurs Pärchen lieber gesehen, aber offiziell wären auch Einzeltänzer erlaubt gewesen. Allerdings hat Roman nun mal nicht gefragt, ob das von Seiten der Tanzschule nicht möglich gewesen wäre und er wollte einen Tanzpartner, also geht es nicht ohne Tanzpartner.

Für einen Kurs haben sie sich auch entschieden, sie lassen sich die Basics der Latino-Tänze beibringen. Das war Romans Wunsch, er hat die Hoffnung, dass das etwas lockerer und einfacher zu lernen ist als die Standardtänze. Außerdem sind sie dort auf einem ähnlichen Niveau und können unbesorgt den Anfängerkurs machen.  
Tango tanzen mit Roman... Julian sah keinen Grund, ihm zu widersprechen.

Obwohl ihr Umgang miteinander nun wesentlich lockerer ist, ist Julian ziemlich unsicher, als er auf einem Heimatbesuch ein altes Bild findet und es nach Dortmund mitnimmt. Einerseits würde er es ja echt gerne Roman zeigen, andererseits... Er hat nicht mal ein konkretes Gegenargument, er ist einfach unsicher.  
In der Kabine, als sie sich gerade alle anziehen, stößt er wieder auf das Foto, er ertastet es, als er seine Tasche einräumt. Stimmt, zuhause hat er es noch eingesteckt.

Ein kurzer Blick hinüber zu Roman – er lächelt Julian zu, als er bemerkt, dass er ihn ansieht.  
Das gibt ihm Mut.

Julian zieht das Foto heraus, geht damit zu Roman.

„Ich hab' zuhause was gefunden...“

Dass er ihm das zeigen wollte, lässt er weg, erst recht, dass er als erstes an ihn gedacht hat. So kann Roman sich denken, dass er rein zufällig das Foto dabei hatte und ihm das ganz spontan zeigt.

Es ist ein Bild von seinen Großeltern. Ein altes, braun-weißes Foto, das zwei Menschen zeigt, die mit stolzgeschwellter Brust nebeneinander stehen.  
Roman versteht sofort.

„Deine Oma?“  
„Und mein Opa.“

Roman streicht sanft, fast schon andächtig, über das vergilbte Papier.

„Sie war eine schöne Frau... und er ein schöner Mann. Ein schönes Paar, die beiden.“

Da kann er ihm nur zustimmen. Sie strahlen Lebensfreude aus und sie haben sich schick gemacht. Ist ein Bild von einem ihrer Auftritte, deshalb wahrscheinlich auch die Freude auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Die Halstücher sind niedlich.“  
„Das war ihr Markenzeichen. Sie hatten bei jedem Auftritt, egal ob gemeinsam oder nicht, ein Halstuch an. Rot, ich habe Oma mal gefragt. Sieht man ja auf den alten Aufnahmen nicht.“

Ungeachtet des Trubels um sie herum liegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf dem Foto. Erst nach einer Weile hebt Julian den Kopf, um Roman zu betrachten.  
Der merkt das nicht. Er sieht ganz versunken das Bild an, um seine Lippen spielt sich ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Dann zuckt er zusammen, sieht ebenfalls auf und gibt ihm das Bild zurück. Sein Lächeln ist schief, wirkt irgendwie unsicher – und er wirkt, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen soll.

Julian nimmt wortlos das Foto entgegen und kehrt zu seinem Platz zurück.

~*~*~

Julian ist der einzige Friedhofsbesucher – wie so oft. Durch seine Trainingszeiten war er immer zu unüblichen Tageszeiten hier und auch jetzt sind die meisten Leute wohl anderweitig beschäftigt.  
Er findet das angenehm. So hört er nur das Rascheln der Bäume im Wind und das Geräusch seiner Schritte – meistens das Knirschen vom Kies unter seinen Füßen, manchmal wird es von der hauchdünnen Schneedecke gedämpft.

Dann bleibt er stehen und zumindest das Geräusch seiner Schritte verstummt.

„Hallo Oma.“

Er kommt sich immer noch merkwürdig vor, wenn er mit einem Grabstein redet. Aber er würde sich noch merkwürdiger vorkommen, wenn er gar nichts sagen oder die Begrüßung nur denken würde.  
Das gilt nicht nur für die Begrüßung.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass man beim Tanzen sieht, wer der richtige Partner für einen ist. Also nicht nur Tanzpartner, sondern Lebenspartner. Zumindest war es bei dir und Opa so und ich dachte, das gilt bei mir auch.“

Julian schiebt seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen. Eigentlich würde er sich ja gerne hinsetzen, aber dafür gibt es hier keine Möglichkeit. Also steht er weiter vor dem Grab herum.

„Tut es auch. Nur nicht so, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Ich habe das so verstanden, dass man richtig gut zusammen tanzen kann – ich dachte mir, wenn man eine Einheit auf dem Parkett ist, ist man das auch im Leben. Aber Roman...“

Er schmunzelt leicht. Und er weiß ganz genau, dass seine Oma das gleiche getan hätte, wenn sie Roman einmal tanzen gesehen hätte.

„Roman ist der mieseste Tänzer, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich wüsste ja gerne, ob du schon einmal einen so miesen Tänzer gesehen hast. Hätte ich ja nicht gedacht – er hat ja eigentlich seinen Körper echt gut unter Kontrolle. Nur halt eben beim Tanzen nicht. Er tanzt so schlecht und das wird einfach nicht besser – er hat kein Talent und kein Gespür dafür.“

Mit der Fußspitze scharrt er im Schnee auf dem Grab herum. Sofort wird die Erde darunter sichtbar.  
Im Sommer bringt er gerne Blumen mit. Mal als Strauß, mal im Topf, den er dann einpflanzt. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die seine Oma zumindest annähernd so sehr geliebt hat wie ihren Mann und wie das Tanzen, dann waren es Blumen.  
Roman war ziemlich verblüfft, als er die Bedeutung einiger Blumenarten mühelos herunter rattern konnte. Seine Oma hat ihn nun mal ziemlich geprägt.

„ Aber er tut es trotzdem. Für mich. Und jetzt verstehe ich, wie das auch gemeint sein kann mit dem Tanzen und dem Richtigen. Roman tanzt nur, weil er mich liebt.“

Das ist ein würdiges Schlusswort, findet er. Er hat alles gesagt, Oma ist auf dem aktuellen Bestand – sie weiß nun von Roman.  
Er richtet sich auf, sieht über die Grabsteine hinweg. Außerhalb des Friedhofs, auf dem Parkplatz, lehnt Roman an seinem Auto. Als Julian ihm zunickt, setzt er sich in Bewegung und kommt zu ihm herüber.  
Sein Freund hat ihm ein paar Minuten alleine mit seiner Oma verschafft. Dafür ist er ihm echt dankbar, doch jetzt möchte er ihn bei sich haben.

Sie lächeln sich an, als Roman bei ihm ankommt, dann stellt er sich neben ihn.

„Oma, das ist Roman. Mein Freund.“

Kurz sieht Roman zu ihm hinüber, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Grabstein richtet. Kurz runzelt er die Stirn, als er die Inschrift überfliegt.

„Hallo, Frau Wagner.“

Und wieder einmal überrascht ihn Roman – wieder einmal nicht etwa deswegen, weil er mit etwas Schlimmen gerechnet hat, sondern deshalb, weil er einfach keine Erwartungen hatte und Roman etwas richtig Charmantes getan hat.  
Julian findet es echt schön, dass Roman so offen ist und ihn nicht dafür verurteilt, dass er mit dem Grabstein redet. Er selbst hat sich früher über solche Leute lustig gemacht, aber jetzt... Wenn seine Oma ihn dort, wo sie jetzt ist, tatsächlich hören kann, dann müsste hier, wo ihr Körper liegt, die Leitung am besten sein.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie nebeneinander stehen. Roman legt seine Hand in seinen Nacken, seine Finger sind angenehm warm.  
Es ist schön. Es ist schön, seiner Oma seinen Freund vorstellen zu können – auch wenn sie nichts mehr zu ihm sagen kann und er keinen guten Eindruck bei ihr schinden muss. Einfach mit Roman hier zu sein, an diesem Ort, der ihm so wichtig ist, weil dort ein Mensch ist, der ihn mit großgezogen hat...

Dann nimmt Roman die Hand aus seinem Nacken und ergreift dafür Julians Hand.

„Komm. Unser großer Auftritt wartet auf uns.“

Julian gehorcht. Sie gehen Richtung Auto, Roman zupft sich das rote Halstuch zurecht.  
Intuitiv zuckt Julians Hand zu seinem eigenen roten Halstuch.


End file.
